


В мире дикой природы

by gm2933



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Rating: G - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* смерть главного персонажа<br/>* написано по заявке с Инсайда: «Взгляд со стороны мясного жука на происходящие вокруг события»</p>
    </blockquote>





	В мире дикой природы

**Author's Note:**

> * смерть главного персонажа  
> * написано по заявке с Инсайда: «Взгляд со стороны мясного жука на происходящие вокруг события»

рава щекотная. Трава вкусная. Трава мягкая. 

Лапы. Лапы. Когти. Лапы. 

Лапы. Ноги. Лапы. Ноги. Лапы. Ноги. 

Лапы и ноги. Ноги и лапы. Кровь на траве. Клюв падальщика. Одежда. Меч. Мёртвый человек. Пахнет мясом. 

Лапы. Лапы. Трава щекотная. 

Лапы. Лапы. Лапы. 

Ноги. Ноги. Ноги. Ноги. 

МЕЧ! МЕЧ! МЕЧ!

Трава. Трава. Трава. Трава. Ноги. Трава. Меч. Трава. Ноги. Ноги. Лапы. Лапы. Ноги. 

Ноги. Ноги. Ноги. Ноги... 

БОТИНОК!


End file.
